


What Could Be...

by Lawlietart



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlietart/pseuds/Lawlietart
Summary: Havril has spent the last ten years fighting for freedom from the curse that her father has kept on her. She's so close to breaking it but a sudden rescue brings her to the Zora's Domain where she makes a new life she thought she could never have with a fish prince she never thought she'd like. What adventure awaits for her amongst the impending Calamity and a legend she didn't know she'd play a part in?
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. To The Domain

Havril could not believe it. For four long years, she had quested, defeating evil dragons and searching hidden haunts for the pieces of the sky that would undo her terrible pact. And now with only two pieces left to retrieve she was filled with the sense of freedom at the thought that very soon she would be undoing what the man she had called father had done. Oh, she would be free. Freedom that she hadn't seen in the last ten years. Her next stop was an area somewhere near Zora's Domain and having never been there before determining where it was had become a bit of a problem. She knew it was somewhere to the east but she had been walking in that direction from the Great Plateau for the last two days and still had come across nothing. She then decided to climb to the top of a nearby cliff as the road ahead led to another stable ground which she was not interested in visiting. She adjusted the long shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders and began to climb the cliff face. A good quarter of an hour later Havril pulled herself onto the small cliff and wiped the sweat from her brow as she heaved for air. I should do this more often, she thought wearily. She dusted herself off and finally looked out. Down below was the Hyrule Field and the edges of the Great Plateau which she had tried to scale for one of the star fragments but found it to be impossible. She stared at the majesty of it all. The cliffs, the flowers, the green richness, the small specks moving to and fro. This kingdom may have fallen one hundred years ago but it still retained its beauty. Turning to see where to next Havril found that she had made her way to another road that led upwards. Deciding that it was about as good of a bet as any, the Hylian woman made her way up the hill that would, hopefully, take her to Zora’s Domain. Though it wasn’t where she planned to stop it was a place marker on her journey to find that cave in the mountain above. She was about a third of the way up when she heard the shrill cries and pleads of children and immediately she drew her bow and went off the road to the left. Following the sounds, she came upon the sight of several monsters cornering a few Zora children. The monsters, a couple of horned Lizalfos, were emitting a sharp and sizzling yellow light. Every time it cracked the children shrieked and closed in further on themselves. Aiming her bow she let a few arrows fly and the beasts fell.

“Are you alright?” She asked quickly looking around for any more of the lizard-like creatures.

There was nothing more than whimpering from the kids Havril gazed over to see them pressing further into the tree they were up against. The oldest of the three, a Zora boy with purple coloring stood in front of the other two who peeked over the boy’s shoulders. They watched her with wide, terrified eyes. Slowly, she stashed her bow away on her back and held her hands up in front of her.

“Hey, it’s okay. My name’s Havril. I heard you calling for help as I was passing by on the road,” She said in a soft voice, “How did you get so far from the Domain?”

“What are you?!” shouted the purple Zora suddenly, “You’re not a Zora! We can’t trust you.”

Havril frowned. Had these children never met a Hylian before? Pushing that question away she focused on the kids giving them the warmest smile she could muster up.

“You’re some pretty smart kids not to trust strangers, I’m impressed. And you’re right I’m not a Zora, I’m a Hylian” Havril told them.

“Really?” the Zora to the purple boy's right asked as they pushed out from behind him, “That’s so cool. We never met a Hylian before. I’m Gemma.”

Gemma smiled brightly at Havril before gesturing to the Zora boy behind her. “That’s Flip and the one behind him is my brother Petro.”

“Nice to meet you. Gemma, Petro, Flip,” Havril nodded to each of them, “Now how did you get all the way out here? I’m sure your parents must be worried about you.”

Gemma's little cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. “Flip said that he knew where we could find the prettiest flowers for my water garden. Then he got us lost and we couldn’t find our way back to the road or the river.”

“Well let’s get you home before any more of those monsters show up. I’m a little low on shock arrows.”

“How do we know you won’t take us right to them?” Flip asked moving to block Petro and Gemma once again, "Muzu has told us about how Hylians are liars that lead those who trust them to their deaths we don't want anything to do with you!"

Havril could tell that this boy would be hard to sway. She saw it from his hard guarded eyes to his mistrustful stance, but they were wasting time and she didn’t want their parents to worry more than they probably already had. She pulled her pack off her back and dug for a few seconds. After a few moments, she found what she was looking for. A long curved blade she had acquired from her time the desert that glowed a unique pink. She knew that it was light enough for the young boy to carry and it would make him feel safe enough for her to escort the children back to the Domain. Slowly, she held it out to Flip.

“You don’t know me. You are completely right not to trust a stranger but I’m trying to help you get home and so until we get you there you can carry this to defend yourself.”

For a moment the young Zora just stared, eyes wide, at the weapon then up to Havril. Then back again.

“O-okay.”

Carefully, Havril handed the boy the sword then she picked up her pack and began heading back the way she came. The three children followed along quietly with Flip in the lead, the sword hanging from his hand at his side.

***

“Gemma! Petro!”

“Flip!”

The names rang out and a moment later two pairs of Zora parents were embracing their lost children. Havril smiled softly as she watched the mothers softly shed their tears while the fathers enveloped everyone in massive hugs.

“Oh, we’d thought the worst! How did you manage to make it back?” asked Gemma’s mother.

“Yes, how?” agreed Flip’s father.

Gemma smiled excitedly and turned to point at Havril. All at once, everybody’s eyes were on her and she couldn’t help but flush a bit. Slowly, Gemma’s parents walked over to Havril with Gemma and Petro smiling all the way. Flip and his parents followed suit.

“Courageous one, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts for returning our pride and joys. However could we repay you?”

Havril waved away the question. “You owe me nothing, ma’am. Just doing as anybody in the world should.”

“Oh bless you!”

Havril was enveloped in a massive group hug. Her heart warmed to see these children so happily reunited with their parents. The male Zora left the group hug to bow to the newcomer in the square. _Ahh, this must be the Prince_ , thought Havril

“Oh, Florian! Hanar! I see the little ones have returned safe and sound. How splendid!”

“Yes, your highness. All thanks to this valiant Hylian traveler.”

“A Hylian, you say?” the Prince asked excitedly

“Yes, indeed, sir”

Havril was then rushed to the front of the group where she came face to face with the fish prince she had only heard about in stories that traveled across the kingdom. The heartbeat that was a moment ago study as a drum now quaked. Havril had no idea how to speak to royalty let alone royalty of another species with different customs and rules. His amber eyes regarded her for a moment. She swore she saw something odd in his gaze before he concealed it. Realizing that she was still in the presence of royalty, Havril slowly dropped into a faint curtsy.

“I've always wanted to meet a Hylian. You need not bow, little one. It is us that should honor you for what you have done.”

“Not at all, your Highness,” Havril said rising, her throat dry

“We were just about to send out a search party for the young ones, my father will be glad to hear that they've returned safely.” The Prince went on seeming to gain enthusiasm as he spoke.

“I'm glad to have been of help but I won't take too much more of your time. I must be on my way.”

“Will not dine with us for your brave efforts?” “I'm afraid not your highness, my quest calls for completion”

“Oh, I see,” the Prince seemed to deflate a little “What is the nature of your quest perhaps I might accompany you in return for your kindness”

“No!”

The crowd that had been watching the back and forth conversation slightly shrunk back. The sudden cry had not been expected for such a calm and honorable woman.

“I apologize for shouting but mine is a journey that is meant to be done alone,” Havril announced to the group.

“Well, no matter. My father will still probably want to meet with you.”

Havril felt her cheeks warm. Couldn't she just be on her way? She had things to do, plans to enact, a life to live. Catching the eyes of little Petro, Havril realized that this was just as much for the people to show their gratitude. The quest could wait a few hours longer, couldn't it?

“Lead the way, your highness” Havril smiled


	2. Stay For The Night

Sometime during the meeting with King Dorephan, he had managed to swindle Havril into staying longer much to her chagrin and Sidon’s delight. They hadn't had a Hylian in these parts since… well, since Link. There was a reason for that. Sidon eyed Muzu from across the table. He hadn't said a word the whole evening. Just silently judged and glared while everyone else in the hall enjoyed their meals.

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Havril asked, noticing Sidon’s clouded gaze at the royal vizier.

Sidon smiled, “But of course, I am in great company, just thinking is all. Tell me, what is that cloth wrapped around your head?”

Havril looked at her shawl confused. Then realizing that the Zora had no need for clothing she began to explain that it helped to keep the sun from burning her skin and the chilly night breeze off her neck. There was something about the woman that intrigued Sidon even more than just the opportunity of meeting the other species once again. Her smile. Every time she smiled Sidon felt his aquatic heart beat just a little faster. The feeling increased tenfold whenever she smiled at him directly. When they had met earlier in the square, Sidon knew immediately that he liked this woman and that he would be sure to make a great friend out of her. But then she smiled and this feeling happened.  
 _It feels_ , the Prince tried to think of some comparison that made sense. _It feels like I would fight off the Calamity myself if it only meant she would keep smiling_. He’d planned to ask his father about it later but for now, he enjoyed dinner with their company.

“You simply must stay the night, Lady Havril.” King Dorephan murmured in a sly voice.

“Oh, but I couldn't, Your Majesty,” Havril looked across the table to the children she had rescued, “The children are returned safely and I must finish my quest.”

“After such a long day of excitement surely you must rest. I propose that you stay with us tonight and in the morning we supply you with necessities for your travels and you may be on your way, hmm?”

Havril flushed again. _Just let them be generous_ , she thought, _after all, he’s right. You need to sleep and the extra supplies wouldn’t hurt_.

“As you wish, Your Grace. Thank you.”

Havril, although grateful, still couldn't help but feel a bit peeved about being dragged into staying longer. She finished her dinner taking her time for the first time in a while to actually taste what she was putting into her mouth. Not that she knew. No, while the meal was indeed delicious, she had even said so to the chef, she had no idea of what was on her plate. After a few moments of letting the food settle and talking more with the king and the children's parents, she stood from her chair, curtsied, and murmured her goodnight then turned to exit the dining room. She decided that camping out on the hill just outside the square with her sleeping bag would be the easiest. In the morning, she would say her final goodbyes then blast off to the cliff that held the key to her freedom. Reaching the entrance hall, the view of the vast expanse of the mountain range that hid the Domain in the moonlight drew her breath away. Slowly she walked to the railing taking it all in. The smell of fresh water and grass enveloped her in a comfortable moment of relaxation.

“And where do you think you're going, little one?”

“To make a camp for the night,” she snapped at the voice.

“I'm sorry if I upset you. I only meant to show you to the room we had prepared.”

They’d known she would give in. Havril took a deep breath. Immediately she regretted snapping at him, this was twice now and she had no clue as to why he made her feel so on edge. The Prince was only trying to be nice and it wasn't fair to take out her frustration on him.

“I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just irritated. This quest is the most important thing in my life. If I don't finish it, my future will not be a good one.”

“If it really means this much to you, you can leave now. I will tell the others in your stead and I am sure they will understand.”

Secretly, Prince Sidon hoped she wouldn't. Out of selfishness or curiosity, he didn't know but it was true. He wanted to get to know her, to know what was so important that she continuously refused rest and lodging. He wanted to know why her hair was curled and bushy, why she seemed so scared, but most of all he wanted to know why her smile made him feel that unknown emotion. But for the same reasons he wanted to know he knew he couldn’t ask. After all, if he didn’t know these things then he didn’t know her. He watched as she considered his offer but then gently shook her head.

“No, I couldn't leave without telling Gemma and the boys goodbye once more. I'll stay till morning.”

The silence settled over them with Havril glancing out again at the beautiful view and Sidon with her under the moonlight. He thought she was lovely. Her shawl, as she had called it, had fallen back letting her puffy, dark curls blow slightly with the breeze.

"Well, then your room is just this way."

"Actually, I don’t think I’m quite ready for bed. I might wander a bit to explore the Domain if that’s all right. It looks so mystical in the moonlight. Glowing and all that is," She glanced at him, “Does the Prince always escort the lady guests to their rooms?”

Sidon blinked, “N-not at all, Lady Havril. I just felt-”

Havril began chuckling softly, stopping the Prince’s flustering with a wave of her hand.

“Are you trying to make a fool out of me?” the Prince asked, slightly incredulous and amused.

“I apologize you just looked so stiff, I couldn’t help myself.” The Hylian woman pushed a loose curl behind her ear “Would you mind showing me around or are you heading to bed, Your Highness?”

“I’ve been tasked by my father to make sure you find your way to your room but would be happy to show around our humble Domain and please, just Sidon will do.”

“Alright then, Just Sidon,” Havril said, mood lifted if only slightly. “Lead the way.”


End file.
